Taeseok
by Hanami96
Summary: Ketulusan Hoseok untuk Taehyung. Tidak dapat menemukan judul yang sesuai, silahkan baca Vhope / Taeseok
a TaeSeok / Vhope fanfict-

warning ! OUT-OF-CHARACTER, GENDERSWITCH

hope you enjoy it bby !

.

.

.

"Taehyung…!" Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Hoseok meneriakkan nama gadis itu dari balik pintu apartemen. Tangannya menggedor-gedor pintu dengan keras, mencoba membukanya. "Tae…!" teriaknya lagi. Hoseok mendengus, "Jangan salahkan aku," kemudian dia merogoh saku celana jeansnya, sebuah kunci metalik, kunci duplikat yang dia buat tanpa sepengetahuan gadis itu.

Cepat-cepat Hoseok masuk kedalam setelah berhasil membuka pintu, dia masuk ke kamar Taehyung dan menemukan gadis itu masih terbaring di atas kasur, dibalut selimut tebal dan memeluk teddy bear birunya. "Astaga Taehyung…" ujar Hoseok frustasi dan kemudian merangkak naik ke atas tempat tidur. "Taehyung…" gadis itu masih bernafas teratur, "Hey Tae ayo bangun, ini sudah siang."

"Enggh…" gadis itu melenguh dan semakin menenggelamkan dirinya kedalam selimut.

"Taehyung…sayang, ayo bangun kau bisa sakit jika tidur sepanjang hari," Hoseok menarik selimut Taehyung, gadis itu memicingkan mata dan mendadak kulitnya bergidik karena gelitikan angin jam 9 pagi.

"Aku…masih ngantuk..hhooam.." Taehyung duduk di atas tempat tidur. Dia menguap dan menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, terlihat konyol dan juga…jorok.

Hoseok tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan gadisnya yang tidak pernah berubah dari tahun ke tahun. Tapi ini bagus, setidaknya Taehyung bukanlah gadis yang suka jaga image di depan kekasihnya. Hoseok tahu benar sifat Taehyung, gadis itu selalu tampil apa adanya, "Kau harus mandi sekarang. Ayo..ayo," Hoseok menarik tubuh Taehyung agar turun dari kasur tapi gadis itu enggan bergerak hingga Hoseok merasa kesal, "Baiklah jika itu maumu," Hoseok mengangkat tubuh Taehyung, menggendongnya kekamar mandi, meletakkan tubuh Taehyung tepat di bawah Shower dan mengguyur tubuh gadis itu begitu saja hingga gadis itu kehilangan rasa kantuknya.

–

Taehyung duduk di depan meja makan sambil memerhatikan Hoseok yang tengah asik dengan peralatan masaknya, membuat sarapan untuk mereka berdua.

"Apa ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Taehyung seraya berjalan mendekat ke arah kompor.

"Tidak…tidak usah, aku tidak ingin kau meledakkan dapur ini," jawab Hoseok cepat tanpa memandang wajah Taehyung. Gadis itu mencibir. Tapi memang benar, Hoseok sangat pandai memasak dan Taehyung sangat buruk.

"Baiklah," balas Taehyung dengan nada menyindir kemudian kembali duduk di kursinya. Hoseok tertawa pelan sambil melihat sekilas tubuh gadisnya.

Tidak lama, Hoseok datang dengan masakannya yang benar-benar menggiurkan. Dengan segera Taehyung mengambil sumpit dan sendok untuk menyantapnya, Hoseok tertawa melihat tingkah kekanakan kekasihnya.

"Makan dengan sabar Taehyung, pelan-pelan jangan ceroboh."

"Ya…ya..ya," Taehyung mengangguk-angguk dengan mulut penuh.

"Kulihat baju kotormu menumpuk lagi."

Taehyung meminum air putihnya, "Ya begitulah."

"Kau harus mencucinya Tae, jika kau biarkan maka kamarmu akan menjadi sarang nyamuk."

"Akan kulakukan lain kali."

Hoseok menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Ini bukanlah hal baru bagi Hoseok, Tehyung memang seperti itu. Gadis itu malas, acak-acakan, ceroboh dan entah 'bad habit' apa lagi yang dia punya. Tapi Hoseok mencintainya. Mencintai gadis itu apa adanya, meski dia tidak tahu sedikitpun kelebihan gadis itu apa.

–

Hoseok berkali-kali menyuruh Taehyung agar segera mencuci pakaian kotornya, tapi gadis itu sama-sekali tidak tampak peduli, dan pada akhirnya Hoseok-lah yang membereskan semuanya. Laki-laki itu dengan tulusnya mengeluarkan semua pakaian kotor Taehyung, membawanya ke balkon apartemen Taehyung kemudian mencucinya sendiri. Dan Taehyung hanya duduk di kursi santai di balkon itu, dengan jus jeruk dan beberapa keping cookies sambil memerhatikan Hoseok yang sibuk.

"Hey, apa kau tidak lelah?" tanya Taehyung sambil menggigiti sedotan jus-nya.

Hoseok memutar kepalanya dan tersenyum lucu, "Lelah atau tidak tapi aku harus melakukannya. Jika tidak Apartemenmu akan jadi sarang kuman," jawabnya kemudian kembali fokus pada bak cuciannya yang besar.

Diam-diam Taehyung tersenyum menatap tubuh Hoseok dari belakang. Laki-laki itu sudah menemaninya selama empat tahun terakhir, mereka bersama dan selalu bersama. Hoseok adalah laki-laki paling sempurna yang pernah Taehyung temukan. Ini bukan karena wajah tampannya, bukan juga karena otaknya yang cerdas maupun status sosialnya yang tinggi. Hoseok sempurna karena perhatian yang dia berikan pada Taehyung. Laki-laki itu menjadi sempurna karena cintanya yang begitu tulus pada Taehyung.

Taehyung berjalan pelan kearah Hoseok, ikut masuk kedalam bak cucian, merendam kakinya di sana dan memeluk Hoseok dari belakang. Laki-laki itu terdiam, dan jantungnya mendadak bekerja secara tidak normal.

"Hey, kubilang aku akan mencucinya tapi tidak sekarang tapi kenapa malah kau yang mencucinya," Taehyung berkata lembut dan pelan membuat hati Hoseok seakan lebur.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku senang melakukannya," jawab Hoseok sambil berusaha menggerakkan kakinya untuk menginjak-injak pakaian di dalam bak.

"Kau bukanlah pesuruhku. Kau tidak perlu melakukannya. Aku heran kenapa kau senang sekali mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah untukku, memasak untukku dan banyak lagi. Kau itu kekasihku, jangan lakukan lagi, hn? Aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu lagi," Taehyung menyandarkan kepalanya di punggung Hoseok dan memeluk laki-laki itu semakin erat. Rasanya sungguh nyaman dalam posisi seperti ini. Hanya ada dia dan Hoseok, di pagi yang sejuk ini.

Hoseok memutar tubuhnya, wajah mereka berhadapan. Hoseok tersenyum dan Taehyung membalasnya, "Tidak apa-apa, aku senang melakukannya. Ini caraku menunjukkan rasa sayangku padamu, beginilah caraku menjagamu Tae."

Gadis itu tertawa samar, "Begitu ya?"

"Hn…" gumam Hoseok pelan, dia menangkup wajah Taehyung dengan tangannya. Menuntun wajah gadis itu agar semakin dekat dengan wajahnya, kemudian menggosok-gosokkan hidungnya pada hidung Taehyung. Rasanya lembut, hangat dan begitu menyenangkan.

–

Mereka berdua duduk di tengah tempat tidur—di kamar Taehyung. Gadis itu barus saja selesai mandi, rambutnya masih basah dan ini adalah hal yang paling Hoseok sukai. Laki-laki itu meminta Taehyung agar duduk membelakanginya, agar dia bisa menyisir rambut Taehyung.

"Rambutmu harum sekali," Hoseok menyisir rambut Taehyung hati-hati. Rambut Taehyung sangat panjang, berwarna cokelat—ini asli, bukan karena diwarnai. Taehyung tidak pernah memotong rambutnya, dulu dia pernah pergi ke salon dan siap untuk memotong rambut panjangnya, tapi Hoseok datang dan memintanya pulang, jadi Taehyung membatalkan acara potong rambutnya setelah Hoseok berkata bahwa dia begitu menyukai rambut panjang Taehyung.

Hoseok mengeringkan rambut Taehyung dengan hair dryer, "Jangan pernah mencoba memotong rambutmu, hn?" Taehyung tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk.

"Seokkie…"

"Hn…?"

"Boleh kutanya sesuatu ?"

"Silahkan."

Taehyung meremas seprai tempat tidurnya, merasa sedikit tidak percaya diri, "Hmm… bagaimana? Bagaimana dengan kesehatanmu?"

Hoseok tidak menjawab dan meneruskan kegiatannya—mengeringkan rambut Taehyung. Hoseok punya bakat bernyanyi, dia sangat hebat. Tapi amandel membuatnya berhenti bernyanyi, padahal baik orang tua, keluarga maupun Taehyung, mereka semua tahu impian Hoseok hanya satu—bernyanyi di atas panggung, di bawah lampu-lampu yang menyorot sosoknya.

"Seokkie…?" 

Hoseok meletakkan hair dryer, kemudian menyampirkan rambut panjang Taehyung di pundak kiri gadis itu. Hoseok mengecupi leher putih Taehyung, gadis itu merasakan darahnya berdesir, tapi dia diam saja. "Kau harus tahu sesuatu…" Hoseok melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Taehyung, kemudian menyandarkan dagunya di bahu Taehyung. "Ayah memutuskan agar aku dioperasi."

"O…operasi?" setitik kekhawatiran menyerang hati Taehyung.

"Hn… ayah ingin aku sembuh, ingin melihatku bernyanyi lagi," Taehyung dapat merasakan hembusan hangat Hoseok merasuki telinganya. "Kau juga ingin melihatku bernyanyi lagi 'kan?"

"Y…ya," Taehyung menggigit bibir bawahnya. Air matanya hampir jatuh. Hoseok akan dioperasi. "Hey, apa…apa operasinya sudah dapat dipastikan akan berhasil?"

"Mari kita berdoa," hanya itu jawab Hoseok. Dan detik berikutnya bahu Taehyung bergetar, tangisnya pecah. Hoseok mendekap gadis itu, mencoba membuatnya tenang. "Jika kau percaya aku akan baik-baik saja maka yang terjadi adalah aku akan baik-baik saja. Tenanglah…"

Taehyung menganggukkan kepala berkali-kali, Hoseok meraih wajah gadis itu dan membenamkan wajah gadis itu di dadanya. Mengecupi puncak kepala Taehyung hingga gadis itu tertidur.

"Kau adalah mimpiku, harapanku. Kau adalah suaraku, kau adalah yang paling berharga bagiku, yang ingin kulihat setiap aku membuka mata. Kau adalah masa depanku, aku berjanji akan baik-baik saja. Aku akan tetap bersamamu, dan menjadi yang terbaik bagimu," bisik Hoseok pelan sebelum akhirnya dia menyelimuti gadis itu, mematikan lampu kamarnya dan melangkah pergi. Dia siap untuk hari yang menegangkan esok.

–

Day by day….

Taehyung melangkah pelan di lorong rumah sakit. Dia tersenyum saat menemukan ayah Hoseok yang baru keluar dari kamar inap Hoseok.

"Selamat pagi paman," Taeyung membungkukkan badan, menyapa ayah Hoseok.

"Pagi Taehyung," balas ayah Hoseok dengan senyum cerah. "masuklah, kau pasti sangat merindukan Hoseok kami."

"Ya, terima kasih," Taehyung tersenyum kemudian menggeser pintu kamar. Mendadak mata gadis itu berair, dia menangkap sosok Hoseok tengah duduk di ranjangnya sambil bersandar di kepala ranjangnya. "Hey Seokkie…" gadis itu melangkah tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri Hoseok. Taehyung duduk di tepi ranjang, meraih tangan Hoseok yang bebas dari infus, meremasnya. Sudah hampir seminggu dia tidak melihat mata Hoseok terbuka, dia pikir Hoseok segera berakhir dan dia sempat putus asa. Tapi ternyata Tuhan mendengar doa yang dia sampaikan tiap malam itu.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa ada yang sakit, katakan padaku. Apa ada yang mengganjal?" Taehyung bertanya dengan rakusnya, Hoseok tertawa. Wajah Taehyung dipenuhi kecemasan. "Hey…ayo bicaralah."

Hoseok tertawa lagi, dia bergerak membuka laci kecil di samping ranjang. Sebuah catatan kecil dan pulpen, kemudian memberikannya pada Taehyung. Di sana tertulis, 'Aku masih belum boleh berbicara.' Taehyung membuang muka malunya. "Tapi kau baik-baik saja 'kan?" tanya Taehyung lagi, dan Hoseok hanya mengangguk, "Syukurlah."

Hoseok menarik notes tadi dengan pulpennya, menuliskan sesuatu 'aku sangaaaaaaaat merindukanmu, bisa peluk aku sekarang?'

Taehyung tertawa setelah membacanya, "Tentu saja," lalu dia memeluk tubuh Hoseok. Membenamkan wajahnya di dada Hoseok, merasakan denyut nadi Hoseok. "Aku mencintaimu," ujar Taehyung pelan, Hoseok tersenyum dan ikut berkata seperti itu dalam hati.

Mereka ingin selamanya seperti ini, menggenggam tangan satu-sama lain. Taehyung berjanji akan tetap mencintai laki-laki ini. Laki-laki yang selalu menjaganya, yang berlaku seperti ayahnya sendiri. Hoseok juga demikian, Taehyung akan selalu menjadi adik manis tercintanya, dan akan selalu menjadi satu-satunya wanita yang akan menempati hatinya nanti.

#The End

It's GS !

OMG, I got a feeling !

.

.

 _Thankiss for my Fildo~ (icallherlikethat) ~_

 _So, ff ini sudaaaah lama dibuat sama si Fildo, /berkat usaha aegyo horror selama setengah tahun, wkwwk_

 _Barusan minta ijin sama Fil, buat diupload. Semoga suka yah, seperti suka ku dengan ff ini. Serius, aku sendiri seperti gila pas baca muahahaha xD_

 _._

 _Sebenarnya pengen upload cerita sendiri, mumpung jaringan ada. Cuman, baru ingat si perangkat tua itu sudah dalam batas limit. Dan semua ff diketik disana, di notebook sini tidak ada, sedih sekali rasanya…._

 _Hp ku rusak, mati total. Hukhukhuk. Padahal, tiap malam diri ini mengarungi ffn, ngorek-ngorek ff bangtan~ kalo pakai notebook kan kurang nyaman. Entah berapa lama harus bertahan, tidak menyelam dilautan ffn, surfing fangirling /ripmybahasa/_

 _Aku bakal rindu dengan semua ini…_

 _Sehat selalu kawan-kawan_

 _Semoga senang yah,_

 _Thanks_

 _Hanami96_

（●´∀｀）ノ


End file.
